Invisible
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Eren is a normal high school student he doesn't have any friends other then his childhood friend Armin. Eren is a bit of a speed freak and he notices that the girl he likes is also a speed freak the problem is she has a boyfriend. Eren wants to get to know her so he becomes a mystery rider just to get close to her.
1. Mysterious Rider

**Invisible Part 1 Mysterious Rider**

 **Summary: Eren is a normal high school student he doesn't have any friends other then his childhood friend Armin. Eren is a bit of a speed freak and he notices that the girl he likes is also a speed freak the problem is she has a boyfriend. Eren wants to get to know her so he becomes a mystery rider just to get close to her.**

 **A/N: This is an AU story which is based on illegal motorbike racing**

 _Inner Thoughts_

Eren and Armin are best friends they've know each other since they were three, All throughout Primary school to high school and now to college it's only been them two they never stuck out so never attracted any friends not that they cared all that much.

Now in college the same thing is happening. Although they never stuck out one person always did for Eren and that was Mikasa Ackerman she was the head cheerleader at high school, she was beautiful, smart, funny and athletic.

She also had many friends what was the problem was she had an annoying Horse faced Boyfriend called Jean who was in the football team.

To Eren, Mikasa was perfect she was beautiful he wished he could talk to her but to Mikasa, Eren and Armin were probably invisible. One day in college they were sitting on the wall eating lunch.

As usual Eren is staring at Mikasa he then sighs "Hey Armin I really wish I could talk to her"

Armin looks up from his book, he knows Eren likes her and it makes his friend miserable that she doesn't even notice them.

Armin sighs "Eren face it were invisible to her plus she's dating a horse."

Eren sighs then smiles "I know buddy nice horse joke that's not like you."

Armin just smiles "Trying to lighten the mood Eren."

Armin then gets a call from his granddad so he tells Eren then walks away. Eren watches him go then decides to get closer to Mikasa and their friends. What he overhears makes him smile.

Jean is sitting on one of the tables and he looks really bored. "Ya know I love racing motorbikes but it's not fun when I win all the time, Levi really needs to get some new blood" Mikasa has heard this many times before and its annoying her she loves Jean but there is only so much whining she can take from him.

She sighs "He does get new blood but you still beat them I've asked him to post it online secretly it is illegal racing after all maybe that will help."

Jean sighs "I hope so the money is great of course."

Eren walks away smiling he has a great idea. He knew how to ride a motorbike he has experience and drives a motorbike to college every day.

Later after college Eren's back at the flat he shares with Armin. Armin is doing research as usual so Eren goes online to find the link Mikasa mentioned. He clicks on the link and it's pretty basic it just says if your man or women enough all sexes can ride.

No rules winning races wins you three grand maybe more. Eren smiles he's got like 100 grand saved up so he goes online looking for expensive powerful motorbikes he finds one the Kawasaki Ninja H2R Super bike its 50,000 perfect.

He can't wait to drive it he orders a black helmet with a personalised TITAN on the helmet. Armin walks into his room and sees what Eren's doing "What the hell Eren your buying a 50,000 bike why you already have one."

Eren laughs "I might sell that or just keep it for everyday use when I get this bike I'm going to get them to install nitrous oxide on it also its going to kick ass."

Armin is shocked "Why that's dangerous what's this really about"

Eren tells Armin what he heard and what he's done.

Armin sighs "Seriously her again."

Eren shrugs "I'll be able to get close to her I'll get a black Motorbike Suit to match my bike and helmet I'll be mysterious."

Armin sighs "Seriously I love you man but see sense she doesn't know we exist" He sighs again he knows he won't be able to persuade Eren when he sets his sights on something nothing will change his mind.

A month goes by when everything Eren asked for arrives his Black Kawasaki Ninja, his black Helmet his black motorbike suit. The guy who put the Nitrous Oxide warned Eren but he wouldn't budge they guy just shrugged and took the money.

The website tells Eren there's going to be a race tonight so he makes his way there with Armin following behind. Eren drives up to the other racers everyone looks at him the bike he's bought isn't cheap neither is the power in the bike plus he's wearing all black very mysterious he thinks.

Jean and Mikasa notice and Jean smiles "New blood good."

Krista walks up to him "Hi there are you new here."

Eren smiles "Yea and I'm ready to race."

Krista smiles new blood aye will Jean win again who knows she knows about this bike it's the best and the most powerful bike out right now plus it costs £50,000 not cheap.

She smiles at Eren "So what's your name."

Eren is thinking about saying his name but why when he looks like this so he thinks hard then smiles, "Call me TITAN."

Krista smiles "OK TITAN the race starts in two minutes the conditions is a 10 mile drag race to the outskirts of town then turn around and come back good luck."

Eren smiles "Thanx."

All the other racers have taken off their helmets all accept Eren. Levi notices this and smiles something is strange about that guy he's hiding something and what he's riding he's rich. He calls over Krista "Who's the new guy or is it a girl."

Krista smiles "Oh it's a guy sounds kind of hot he calls himself TITAN that's all but he's riding a beast."

Levi smiles, "You noticed to aye why doesn't he take off his helmet he must be baking in that suit."

Krista shrugs "Who knows adds to the mystery of him though right" Levi just smirks.

Krista walks away and Levi smiles and thinks to himself New Blood who is rich to afford a bike like that with an Alias like TITAN his appearance and the fact he's left his helmet on means he's hiding something but he doesn't care to much could he be a good driver.

Mikasa walks up to Levi "Hey new blood aye that bike isn't cheap."

Levi smirks "Nope cost £50,000 it's also the most powerful bike out right now. Watch out for TITAN."

Mikasa smirks "TITAN."

Levi smiles "That's what he calls himself watch out for him ya boyfriend might get his ass kicked tonight."

Mikasa sighs although he whines about always winning he'd be worse if he loses but something about TITAN intrigues her maybe it's the mysteriousness.

Five racers in total line up ready for the race alongside Jean and Eren who gets there last. Jean looks at him and smirks "TITAN aye you're going to be eating my dirt" Eren ignores him mostly although he's grinning inside his helmet.

Krista walks up with the flag "OK gentlemen 10 mile drag race you know the way if you don't well follow the others" Everyone starts up their bikes.

Krista lowers the flag and everyone but Eren rides off. Krista walks up beside Eren and laughs "Your supposed to go when I lower the flag."

Eren smirks "You don't say so what's your name, pretty lady."

Krista is speechless what's he doing he should be racing not talking to her but she smiles and answers him "Krista Lenz why."

Eren smiles "Your pretty, that's why just curious."

Krista laughs "Thanx shouldn't you be going."

Eren looks at the track and then back at her "I will chill out" She laughs.

Levi and Mikasa are speechless W _hat's TITAN doing_.

Mikasa smirks "Watch out for TITAN, Levi really"

He shrugs "Cold feet maybe."

Eren smiles he has no idea what he's actually doing he admits she's pretty but its Mikasa he likes not her. The next thing he says even confuses himself "Hey Krista you wanna go out sometime."

Krista laughs "Sorry not allowed to fraternise with racers sorry."

Eren smiles "Shame" Then he looks up and drives off he quickly gets off to 100 miles per hour does a wheelie then lands and presses the Nitrous Oxide and he shoots off.

Levi and Mikasa look on then Mikasa looks at Levi "Nitrous Oxide is that even allowed"

Levi shrugs "No rules sis told you to watch him he's more than meets the eye.

Eren catches up to the slower riders and quickly speeds past them it's just Jean and another guy now in front of him.

Jean is winning the race that's no surprise he always wins lately. Jean passes the five mile mark and goes around the corner then shoots back the way he came closely followed by the other rider.

Jean passes Eren and shouts "LOSER" Eren just smiles in his mask and thinks to himself wait and see who loses you Horse faced arsehole.

Jean never saw Eren use the Nitrous before he will soon enough though. He passes the second placed driver on the 7th mile he's fallen back slightly it's just Jean left now. Only three miles left he's catching Jean thanx to his bikes power.

On the 9th mile Eren and Jean are neck and neck Jean looks over "What the fuck" Eren clenches his fist sticks out his thumb and points down the uses the Nitrous and races off.

Levi sees Eren/Titan speeding to the finish line he's used another Nitrous they can't believe he's gonna win he started after everyone else they see Jean but he's not gonna catch Titan in time.

Krista shouts "Fuck." Then runs down quickly to wave the flag just as Eren/Titan passes. Eren's just won Three grand Armin's happy he then walks back to his car and drives off.

A few seconds later Jean crosses the finish line followed a few minutes later by the other three riders. Jean is livid shouting at Levi, Eren just smiles _Arsehole_ Jean is shouting at Levi who's just smirking.

Jeans pissed "Titan cheated he can't use Nitrous Oxide give me the damn money."

Levi smiles "Shut it brat there are no rules he just thought of it first so go and cry to someone who gives a damn about your whining."

Jean stalks off Mikasa just smirks as Levi gives her the Three grand. She walks up to Eren/Titan and hands him the money.

She smirks "Here ya go TITAN."

He nearly says Thanx Mikasa but he doesn't that would freak her out

He looks at her at first he's shocked how close he is to her "Thanx pretty lady what's your name."

She laughs "Who wants to know."

Eren wants to take his helmet off but he doesn't he just chuckles "Who wants to know is a long name it's also kind of unusual either your parents had a strange sense of humour or your lying to me."

He laughs and so does she She shakes her head "My names Mikasa Ackerman what's your name then."

Eren smiles "TITAN remember"

She smirks "But what's your real name."

Eren smiles "How do you know TITAN isn't my real name."

She just giggles "Fair enough nobody has beaten Jean in two months"

Eren/TITAN smiles "Well that changed today didn't it."

She laughs "That it did."

Eren tries his luck "You want a ride."

She smiles "I don't think my boyfriend would like that now would he."

She points to Jean who looks over still pissed Eren smirks "He looks pissed but oh well can't blame a guy for trying it's your loss guess I'll have to spend this three grand on something other than you then oh well Laterz Mikasa Ackerman see you around."

He drives off and everyone cheers. Mikasa starts walking up to Levi when Jean grabs her arm. "What the fuck was that why were you laughing with him your my girlfriend."

Levi grabs his arm "Let go of Mikasa before I break your arm then maybe your other arm just for the fun of it."

Jean lets go and storms off to his bike and drives off and they both laugh.

Levi then smirks "Your jackass boyfriend got his butt kicked serves him right sore loser."

Mikasa smiles "You sure there are no rules."

Levi smiles "Nope told you to watch out for him."

Levi walks off and she smiles she thinks to herself _TITAN sounded cute he sounded about my age also I wonder who he is,_ She smiles then follows Levi to his SUV and gets in and they drive away.


	2. TITAN 3 Jean 0

**Invisible Part 2 TITAN 3 Jean 0**

The Next day Eren rides his old Motorbike to College with Armin behind as usual. They walk through campus and all they can hear is people talking about the Mysterious rider calling himself TITAN and they laugh at each other if only they knew.

They carry on walking when they hear moaning they walk towards it and see that it's Jean they look at each other and laugh.

Eren smirks and a point at Jean "If only he knew it was me who smoked him that would be funny." Armin shakes his head but smiles.

Meanwhile Jean, Mikasa, Marco, Reiner, Bertoldt, Krista and Annie are all sitting on some tables of course Jean's pissed he slams his hand on the table "Nitrous Oxide that's damn cheating."

Mikasa sighs this is all she's heard all last night on the phone and all morning and its annoying her he can be a real baby sometimes, "Jean it wasn't cheating at all there are no rules whatsoever it's just that TITAN thought of it first."

"If there were rules do you think Levi would have let him drive he must have noticed the Nitrous Oxide"

Jean just snarls and Mikasa sighs.

Reiner laughed "Jean, you should have seen the start you and the three others went when Krista lowered the flag and Titan is there chatting to Krista."

Jean looks at Krista who just shrugs with a smile on her face "He was cute well he sounded cute."

Jean sighs then Reiner continues "It was about two miles into the race that Titan finally started his race and he still beat you all no offence Jean but that was funny as hell."

Annie starts laughing, Jean stares at her but nobody messes with Annie she walks around with a knife all the time and if they want all their fingers they stay quiet.

Annie smiles "You said you wanted some competition now you have" She stands up starts laughing again and walks off.

Mikasa smiles she knows Annie's right for some reason she isn't sticking up for Jean. Jean then stands up and walks off.

Krista laughs "He sounded young and was cute like I said earlier I wonder who he is."

Reiner smirks "Shame your gay then aye."

Krista sighs "Yea, I know sux to be me sometimes."

Everyone laughs and they all continue talking until classes starts.

Two nights later and there is another race this time it's on a proper track. When Eren arrives he's late not that he cares much.

Krista walks up to him "Hey Titan you gonna win again."

He smiles "Who knows, what's the deal this time" Krista smiles "Oh 25 laps around the track."

He nods "Can I go around the track and get used to the track."

She shakes her head "Sorry no can do have to get used to it during the race like everyone else."

Eren smiles "No problem can I get a kiss for good luck then."

She smiles "Sorry no can do remember what I told you before plus your wearing a helmet."

Eren smiles "Oh, yea no fraternizing with the enemy."

She laughs "Close enough."

Eren smirks "Krista, I'm hurt am I your enemy."

Krista laughs "Get to the starting grid."

He smirks "You want a lift there."

Krista giggles "I'm not the flag girl tonight, Mikasa is."

He smirks "Oh, well Seyanara then" He then drives to the starting line and Krista giggles and shakes her head.

Eren pulls onto the starting grid as he's last to arrive he's in 12th position not that he cares much.

He smiles "Should be fun."

Mikasa steps up and whistles everyone looks around "25 laps around the track when I lower the flag you go."

After a few seconds she lowers the flag and everyone goes but Eren and Mikasa. She walks up to Eren and smiles "You gonna do this every race."

He smiles "Maybe, So Mikasa how's your days been since I saw you last Miserable I hope."

She laughs "How, mean but it's had its moments there is only so much moaning I can put up with from Jean my boyfriend that is he won't shut up about you."

Eren gags "The guys thinking about me that's disgusting."

She laughs and just then Jean passes to start lap Two, he looks over and looks pissed Eren waves "Horseface looks pissed."

Mikasa laughs "Horseface really."

Eren smiles "Look at the size of his face its huge."

She laughs "You better go."

Eren sighs "If I must, Laterz Mikasa." He then drives off.

Mikasa shakes her head but she can't stop grinning.

Jean has overlapped Eren so he has a lot of work to do. With his bike's power he quickly speeds around lap One, half way through lap Two he catches most of the field. He manages to even pass Jean.

He catches the field again on lap Three and now he can start gaining some places. For the next few laps he whizzing past five racers only Six in front now.

After another few laps where he used his nitrous he manages to get into 2nd place. It's now lap 15 when Eren catches Jean but he's being very defensive by lap 24 Jean is slightly ahead Eren's had enough he has to use his second Nitrous.

He overtakes Jean and crosses the starting line to start lap 25 Eren has built up a 20 second lead but Jean is slowly catching him but it's not enough as Eren crosses the finish line.

Eren gets his winnings and then leaves without talking to anyone for the next few days he hears Jean moaning again and laughs along with Armin.

Armin knows Eren's having fun but one thing is confusing him he knows Eren likes Mikasa so why is he always talking and laughing with Krista?

He decides to ask him "Hey buddy you like Mikasa right."

Eren looks at him "Yea of course I do."

Armin sighs "Then why flirt with Krista."

Eren smiles "She's nice also I'm just being friendly."

Armin smiles "You asked her on a date Eren that's flirting not being friendly."

Eren laughs "It didn't work though did it, besides I doubted it would ever happen anyway. I like Mikasa a lot I really do but I guess Krista is you know a backup I guess she's very pretty Armin."

He sighs "Yes, she is pretty but what if it somehow works out with Mikasa what if Krista likes you also she will get her feelings hurt won't she."

Eren sighs "Dammit I never thought about that what do I do then she's always the first person to talk to me when I get to the races."

Armin smiles "It's simple just don't flirt with her."

Eren smiles "I'll try man."

Armin smiles "That's all I ask buddy." A week later and there's another race set up its two laps around the whole of Trost.

Eren turns up early and gets himself ready this will be a tough race, Levi comes up to Eren. "Hey Titan you've been doing good out there for last few weeks the mysterious rider is gaining a following your laid back attitude is fun to watch."

Eren's shocked the football coach is the boss of this illegal racing, Levi smiles "The winnings are going up also it's up to Five grand a win now so have fun out there." Eren just nods.

Eventually everyone turns up for the race 10 racers this time. Eren tries to do what Armin said and ignore Krista but she still finds him "Hey, Titan you ready to go tonight a tough race aye."

He smiles "Yea might have to start this race when the other do this time."

Krista sighs "Really."

Eren sighs "OK a few minutes won't hurt I suppose."

Everyone gets on the starting line two rows of five bikes Eren's in the second row Krista walks up with the flag "OK everyone two laps around Trost winner gets 5K when I lower the flag you go."

She lowers the flag and everyone but Eren drives off Eren drives over to her and she smiles "So do you go to college around here you sound quite young."

Eren smiles "I do but I can't tell you where its top secret."

Krista giggles "I see what are you studying then."

Eren smiles "History of Illegal Motorbike racing and yourself."

She laughs "History also but proper history."

Eren smiles "Well I gotta go bye Krista" She waves bye as he drives off.

He starts off using his bikes power and after about five minutes catches up to three racers and passes them he's now in 6th place. He doesn't see any of them until he sees the starting line he then sees bikes, three, four and five he catches bike the 5th place racer just before the end of lap one.

He has a straight line so he uses his first nitrous and speeds past racers three and four. Now for racers two and Jean it takes him nearly half the lap to spot them when he does he notices Jean is in 2nd place and he smiles.

Just when Eren gets behind Jean he overtakes the 1st place rider to go first. He isn't close enough just yet to take the 2nd place rider but with Quarter of a mile left he's finally able to get past racer number two just leaving Jean.

He sees Krista with the flag so he uses the Nitrous again he manages to get half his bike ahead of Jean and crosses the finish line for the win but a win is a win and he's now won 11 grand in three races so that's cool.

The crowd are cheering and clapping it was a close race Eren's tired and the suit isn't helping he's roasting inside the suit.

Mikasa gives him his winnings and a bottle of water "You could do with the water you must be baking inside that suit that was a close finish."

Eren opens the visor and drinks the whole bottle of water then smiles "And you're not my prize that's a shame."

She laughs "Your pretty sure of yourself Fly Boy."

Eren chuckles "Fly Boy that's a new one, can I ask you a question."

She smiles "OK, I guess so."

Eren smiles "What do you see in Horseface."

She laughs "You jealous, or something."

He shrugs "Maybe" He then looks over and sees Jean and of course he looks pissed but when doesn't he. He looks at her again "I'd better go, Horsey looks pissed."

She smiles then Jean walks over "Why do you keep talking to him."

She smiles "Are you Jealous."

Jean snarls "Shut up bitch your my girlfriend stop talking to him whoever he is."

She smiles "Jean you don't own me I can talk to anyone."

He glares at her she knows he'll be pissed he always is its starting to really annoy her.

The Next day before leaving for college Eren sees Armin "I'm gonna go to college in my Titan suit show them who I really am."

Armin sighs "Is that wise, Jean already hates Titan all he's going to do is hassle us instead probably try and fight you for flirting with his girl."

Eren smiles "Who cares about that jackass he's a bully I hate bullies plus I bet I could kick his ass no problem."

Armin sighs he knows Eren's strong but can he beat Jean who knows "Your funeral buddy come on lets go."

They start their journey to college stopping off for breakfast as usual before continuing on to college. Armin arrives first as usual and Eren follows.


	3. Titan Crash

**Invisible Part 3 Titan Crash**

Jean, Mikasa, Reiner, Levi, Hangi, Annie, Bertoldt and Krista are all sitting on tables Levi and Hangi just joined them, There all talking about last nights close race when Hitch runs up "Guys you're not going to believe this but Titan comes to this college he's just pulled into the parking lot.

They see him pass them and Jean snarls but Mikasa is smiling she will finally see who Titan really is he won't keep his helmet on during class that would be silly. Eren/Titan parks up next to a Jaguar F-Type.

Titan sits on his bike until the door opens and out comes a blond kid Mikasa has seen him around but she can't remember his name.

The blond kid starts talking to Titan the blond kid laughs then Titan pulls off his helmet, she's shocked she knows him he's in half her classes but she can't remember his name.

Then Annie laughs "No wonder you lost Jean, Eren Yeager is a great Motorbike racer he was a Four year running dirt bike champion, He's also went round the Nurburgring Nordschleife track in his Motorbike and that's Armin his best friend he went around it in that Jag also.

I didn't know he was back racing though as he broke his leg badly in an accident during the last year of high school he used crutches for a whole year seems he's back now."

Jean snarls "Damn punk."

Mikasa is shocked she's seen Eren loads of times but she never realised how cute he was.

She sees him take off his Biker jacket and his T-shirt is soaked through so he takes it off he's bare chested and she can't look away his body is ripped his back and arms also he's got the body of a Greek God.

Krista walks up to Mikasa and smiles "Damn if I wasn't gay I'd totally do that."

Mikasa is blushing and shocked.

Annie walks up to Mikasa "He's been like that ripped I mean since he was 13 although he's not my type he's yours though I bet."

Jean looks at Mikasa "What the fuck you looking at."

Hangi laughs "A Greek God idiot.

Jean is totally pissed now. Levi just smirks

Eren's drying himself with a towel that Armin gave him. Armin then passes him a new t-shirt from Eren's bag in his car. As he closes the car door he notices they've attracted a large following he looks at Eren and smirks "There all staring at you."

Eren smiles "Pass me some water."

Armin smiles "I guess you need it wearing that suit."

He passes him two bottles. He drinks one bottle whole the other one he pours all over himself.

Armin smiles "What are you doing" Then he grins "Oh I know what you're doing your trying to make Jean jealous are you."

Eren raises an eyebrow "Like I give a fuck what he thinks but if the girls are watching then it's all good were not invisible now are we."

Armin just laughs "You idiot." He punches Eren's arm who just laughs.

Mikasa can't believe it he just poured a whole bottle of water over himself. All the girls can't stop staring even though Annie said he isn't her type she can admire a great body when she wants to.

Then Annie laughs "Eren is weird."

Jean has stormed off by now, Reiner, Bertoldt and Levi just laugh then walk off.

Hangi smiles "Delicious." Then she laughs and walks off.

The rest are still staring at Eren, Krista sighs "Why did I have to be gay." She then walks off with Hitch.

Annie looks at Mikasa and sees her biting her bottom lip and she smiles "You like him don't you."

Mikasa looks at Annie "He's, gorgeous but he's so quiet and always with his friend."

Annie laughs "He was the same at high school, some girls liked him but they never did anything, god knows why not it's kind of why he wears a mask to remain anonymous to people here."

"I only realised about Eren and his Dirt Bike racing was when I was on a date and saw him he's not really my type but I wouldn't say no if he asked me he never saw me though at the dirt bike racing I mean."

Mikasa looks at Annie "He flirts with Krista, and me though why would he do that if he was you know shy or something."

Annie smiles "He's not gay or anything well I don't think so he wouldn't flirt with you if he was."

Mikasa smiles and so does Annie Annie then nods at Mikasa "Come on We'll be late for class."

They walk off Mikasa looks back once just as Eren looks at her and she blushes and turns around.

Eren sees her blush and smiles, "Did you see that Armin."

Armin smiles "I saw it she blushed when your eyes met, must be love."

They both laugh Eren punches Armin's arm "Shut it."

They walk off to class ever so often people start talking to Eren asking him if he really is Titan and telling him he's a great rider.

Eren notices Mikasa, Annie and Krista looking at him several times during classes he just smiles and continues listening to the tutor he does look across and he sees Mikasa looking back so he waves at her and she looks away and he chuckles.

At the end of the day Krista walks up to Eren as he's getting on his bike, Armin's next to him. "Hey Titan, or do you want to be called Eren Yeager or just Eren."

Eren looks up "Oh hey Krista."

She stands next to him "Your much cuter without your helmet on Eren."

He smiles "Oh Thanx."

Krista smiles "Just to let you know I'm gay, but if I wasn't I'd totally do you."

Eren and Armin are speechless, Eren smiles "Oh well your still pretty that will never change."

She smiles "Wow, OK, well thanx, So are you he's not bad either."

Armin blushes she looks back at Eren "Oh there is another race tonight where the first race was held see you there Hercules."

Eren laughs "Why thank you mortal."

Krista laughs and walks away whilst Eren and Armin laugh, Eren smiles "That sorts out your dilemma Armin."

He smiles "Yes it does Hercules." They both start laughing again then they both leave college and drive off.

Mikasa sees them go and walks up to Krista "Hey, Krista what did you say to Eren."

Krista laughs "Oh I said he was cuter without his helmet on and told him I was gay, in case he had any ideas, then I told him about tonight then called him Hercules."

Mikasa laughs "Hercules why."

Krista laughs "Because of his awesome body of course you know I think he likes you, I also told him I'd totally do him if I wasn't gay, he blushed like you do it was cute."

Mikasa laughs "You think he likes me."

Krista smiles "Well of course he stared at you nearly all day not that you didn't do the same, Plus the whole water bottle thing was to maybe make Jean jealous, or to impress you, and every other girl around, showing off his Greek Adonis body."

Mikasa smiles "Come on lets go."

Later that night everyone turns up there's also more spectators all for Eren probably. Eren turns up without Armin.

Eren's also left his biker suit at home. Krista walks up to Eren "Hey Hercules."

He laughs "Hey mortal Krista,"

She smiles "I see you left your biker suit at home tonight."

He smiles "Yea, felt like I was in a sauna wearing that suit, every time I wore it I had to drink like crazy afterwards."

She smiles "Good luck tonight." She then walks away.

A few minutes later Mikasa walks up to him "Hi Titan, or is it Eren, or Hercules."

Eren takes off his helmet. "What do you want to call me."

She blushes and Eren smiles "You, look pretty when you blush."

That comment just makes her go redder but she smiles "Thanx, Eren good luck tonight oh and Jean is really pissed so be careful tonight."

He nods "Gotcha."

She then walks away and Eren smiles and puts his helmet back on and drives to the starting grid.

Mikasa is the flag girl tonight she walks up "OK, same as before 10 mile drag race good luck."

Eren is gonna start this race on time after the last close race he has to.

Mikasa is lowering the flag when Eren's mobile goes off in his trousers pocket and he sighs they all drive off as Eren pulls off his helmet and grabs his phone he looks at the phone and sighs it's his Mum.

Mikasa smiles as Eren answers the phone "Hey, Mum I'm pretty busy right now." "Yes, Mum, I'm still coming home on the weekend. "Yes, I'll bring Armin along. No, I won't bring any food what's the point when you make enough for the whole of Shiganshina anyways. "Yes, love you to mum, bye."

Eren puts his phone away and sighs" Mikasa smiles "Never expected that did you."

Eren smirks "No, not at the moment before a race no." He puts on his helmet "I never do she always picks the most awkward times to ring me."

She smiles as Eren drives off, He's so far behind already, he uses a nitrous and just as it runs out he spots racers five and four, with his bikes power he catches up to them and quickly takes over them only two more and Jean to go.

When he spots the other three he sees that Jean is on his way back Eren passes another racer to go into third place. It takes him another mile to get up to Jean and the other racer but he takes over racer two just before mile seven, Jean has a pretty big lead so he uses his second nitrous and that gets him right behind Jean.

With two miles to go there neck and neck on the last quarter of a mile Eren takes the lead he's going to win again.

Jean has other idea's, he purposely makes his front tyre clip Eren's back tyre, making him lose control Eren, can't control the bike as he crosses the finish line his front wheel locks and Eren goes flying over the handle bars, his shoulder hits the ground, he feels a pop it's feels like he's in slow motion, as his leg hits the ground.

He feels it break, he rolls onto his hand and feels that break also then his head hits the road and feels his jaw break, his visor is shattered, his face is all cut up, then his head hits the road again and he feels his neck break and he passes out from the pain. Eren has rolled about 100 metres when he comes to a stop.

Everyone is shocked Eren's lying face down in the road everyone is speechless Nobody can believe what just happened.

He's not moving at all, Mikasa runs up to Eren, she feels his pulse he's still alive that's a relief but he's unconscious.

Levi runs up to her "Is he alive."

She turns around and she's crying "He's alive, but unconscious. I don't know how bad his injuries are."

Krista runs up "I've called an ambulance."

Levi sighs, and grabs Mikasa's arm "Mikasa we have to go."

She looks at him horrified, Levi then shouts Reiner to grab his bike and put it on his truck then tells everyone to get out of here with everyone knowing there doing illegal racing they all leave quickly.

Mikasa looks at Eren, then Levi "We can't just leave him here."

Levi sighs and pulls her up "You hear those sirens, and Ambulance and probably police we have to go."

She looks back at Eren just as Jean drives up "Fuck, I didn't mean that to happen."

Mikasa looks at him she's pissed "You, fucking Wanker, you did that on purpose." She stalks off crying.

Jean is staring at Eren, then Levi grabs his shoulder "Get out of here now."

Jean drives off, by now everyone else has scattered. Levi looks at Eren "Sorry kid, hang on don't you fucking die." He then runs to his SUV.

He sees Mikasa is in the back and she's crying. Levi sighs as he starts up the SUV "He'll be OK, sis he's a strong kid."

She looks up "How can you say that after what happened if he somehow survives he might be a vegetable or something that's worse than living."

Levi sighs and starts the engine a few minutes down the road they pass an ambulance and two police cars on the way down the road.


	4. Coma

**Invisible Part 4 Coma**

Eren was rushed to the hospital luckily it was the hospital his dad worked at nobody was as good as his dad. When Eren was brought in from the ambulance Grisha ran up to him he doesn't know it's Eren just yet "What have we got."

The paramedic spoke "Young man no id about 18 or so Motorbike accident we had to cut off his helmet he has a broken neck."

When Grisha looked down he froze it was his son "Eren Oh my god"

The paramedic looks at Grisha "You know him Doctor."

When Grisha doesn't answer a nurse taps his Arm "Doctor Yeager do you know him you called him Eren."

That breaks Grisha out of his trance "Yes he's my son."

When they get him in Grisha checks Eren for injuries he has a broken neck, broken left leg broken right hand, dislocated jaw, a dislocated left arm a few bruised ribs two black eyes and his face is cut up.

Eren's mother was called so was Armin who both rushed to the hospital. When they got there Carla was in tears so was Armin. Armin was blaming himself why didn't he go with Eren tonight.

Grisha told Carla the injuries and told him Eren's in an induced coma. Carla almost collapses and Armin's devastated Eren's his best and only friend what would he do without him.

Armin went to college a week later. He was an emotionless wreck he talked to nobody and avoided everyone. He was huddled up in a corner around the side of the school when Mikasa found him.

At first she just watches him then she speaks "Hey are you OK Armin how's Eren."

Armin looked up and snapped "This is all your fault, he's been in love with you since High school, he only did that fucking racing to be near you now he's in a coma fighting for his life."

Mikasa starts crying and falls to her knees. Levi followed Mikasa and when he sees them both crying he sighs. "Is Eren, dead."

Armin looks up "No, he's alive but he's in a coma, he's got a broken neck, broken left leg, broken right hand, dislocated Left arm dislocated jaw six bruised ribs two black eyes and his face is cut up it looks like cats have used his face as a scratching pad."

That just makes Mikasa cry even more, Levi is speechless he hears crying from behind him and turns around to see its Krista crying. Everyone who was there that night was there Annie looks sad, Hitch is crying and Hangi is comforting her. Reiner and Bertoldt are Shocked and Jean looks distraught.

Levi sighs "Is he, going to make it"

Armin rubs his eyes "I don't know, his dad is the best doctor there is he helped his son and even he's unsure."

Mikasa stops crying "Can I see him."

Armin looks at her "WHY."

She rubs her eyes "Please Armin, I like Eren I want him to wake up as much as you do."

Jean looks up "Mikasa."

She looks at him "This is your fault, your fucking jealousy caused this you clipped his bike on purpose I saw it, Me and You, we're done I hope you go to Prison for what you did."

Jean's speechless, She stands up and helps Armin up "Let's go and see Eren."

Armin looks at her "What about college."

She smiles "Fuck college lets go" He nods and they walk off.

When they get to the hospital Mrs Yeager is sitting with him, Mikasa nods "Is that his mum."

Armin sighs "Yea, she's been with him all week she won't leave his side she went home once to get his PJ's she said he would hate it if he woke up and noticed that he's wearing a dress."

Mikasa smiles "She rang him just before the race started wanting to know if he'd be home for the weekend."

Armin smiles "Her foods amazing, but she cooks far too much that's why Eren always brings me along even then there's loads left over."

She smiles "My mums the same, Eren's mum's very beautiful I see where he gets his looks from."

Armin smiles "Yes, she is."

She sighs "Is he an only child."

Armin nods "Yea, he is he's my best and only friend, we've known each other since we were three. I used to get picked on when I was younger, because of my hair and he would always fight them it's been just me and him pretty much since we were three."

Mikasa sighs "That's sad, how come you never made any friends, growing up."

Armin shrugs "Some tried I guess but most were intimidated by Eren he was very loud, and fought a lot so it was just us against the world really. Sometimes it was better that way."

Mikasa looks at Armin and he looks sad, she guesses they would both like other friends. Just then Carla leaves Eren's room and sees Armin and Mikasa, "Armin why aren't you in college you've already missed a week being here."

Armin smiles "It's OK Mrs Yeager, This is Mikasa she came to see Eren."

Carla looks at Mikasa and walks over "Hello, dear are you one of Eren's friends I thought it was just him and Armin gods knows I've told them enough times to make new friends but do they listen to me I think not."

Mikasa smiles "I'm not a friend yet, but I would like to be, I go to college with them both."

Carla smiles "Well that's nice, a pretty girl like you will make Eren happy looking at Armin all day I think he'll turn gay or something."

Armin looks shocked "Mrs Yeager, come on that's mean."

She just smiles "Be quiet Armin, you could do with a girl also."

Mikasa is blushing so is Armin, Carla smiles "I could do with a break, go on in then back to college you hear me Armin, and you dear Eren's not going anywhere and College is important."

Armin smiles "I promise, Mrs Yeager."

Carla smiles "See that you do well go on in."

Carla walks away and they go in, Armin looks at Eren and sighs "No change it seems."

Mikasa looks at Eren and she's so sad seeing him like this is terrible, Armin quickly leaves the room and then comes back with another chair. "Here, take a seat." They both sit down.

They talk to Eren and each other for a few hours then they leave they say goodbye to Carla then go back to college. When they get there the third class has ended so they go to their forth class saying goodbye to each other.

Its lunchtime now and there are no more classes afterwards. Mikasa finds Armin sitting by himself so she walks up to him "May I join you."

He looks up and smiles "Sure."

She smiles and sits down "Any news."

Armin sighs "Nope."

There eating lunch when Levi finds them he sits next to Mikasa "How was he."

She sighs "It was terrible, he looks broken."

Levi sighs "He'll pull through, you just watch."

They both smile just then Armin gets a call from Carla "Hello, Mrs Yeager any news." Armin smiles "Seriously, that's great any head damage, Wow that's great I'll be over in about an hour no more classes today thanx for telling me Mrs Yeager bye."

Armin pockets his phone and smiles "He's just woken up."

Levi smiles "What did I just tell you two, he stands up and pats them both on the back "Told you he's a strong kid not even an accident like that can kill him."

Armin smiles he looks at Mikasa who's crying "You OK."

She wipes her eyes "Yea, just happy that's all, can I come with you."

Armin smiles "Sure."

She smiles so does Levi he pat's them on the shoulders again "I'll let the others know he's woken up."

He walks away leaving Armin and Mikasa to finish their lunches.

An hour later there back at the hospital, When they get there Carla leaves the room "His jaw hurts a bit but he should be able to talk OK."

She then lets them see Eren. He looks up when Armin enters the room he's wearing a neck brace now he's awake, Eren smiles "Hey buddy look I've broken the other leg now."

Armin smiles "I see that, I brought someone who wants to say hello."

He looks behind Armin and sees Mikasa "Erm, hey Mikasa."

She smiles and sits down "Hey yourself."

Eren looks at Armin "Hey, buddy were not invisible any more."

Armin smiles but Mikasa doesn't get it she looks at Armin "What does he mean."

Armin sighs "Oh, well like I told you before he's liked you for years but we sort of thought we were invisible to you."

Mikasa is shocked "That's not true, I have half my classes with both of you I always noticed you two together, and it kind of made me sad seeing it being just you two."

Eren smiles "Really, wow guess this means we weren't invisible after all."

Armin laughs "I need a drink, you want anything you two."

Eren looks at Armin with a raised eyebrow "Seriously, how long have you known me Armin Pepsi Max of course you should know that by now."

Armin smiles "And you, Mikasa."

She smiles "I'll have the same please."

Armin smiles "Be right back"

He leaves the room but now it's just Eren and Mikasa they don't know what to say. Eren sighs "So, how have you been."

She smiles "Pretty dreadful actually, I've been worried about you."

Eren smiles "Really."

She grabs his hand "Yes, I like you Eren seeing you in a coma and seeing what happened almost killed me." She smiles "Oh, Levi took your bike."

Eren raises his eyebrow "Why."

She smiles "I think he wants to repair it, if he can it's pretty damaged it did cost 50,000 remember that's not cheap."

Eren smiles "Oh, OK wait did I win the race."

She's laughing so hard "Seriously, that's what you want to know."

Eren smiles "Well this moment I do yea, a wins a win right, I like your laugh by the way it sounds cute."

She smiles "Thanks, I'll work on it not that I've been doing that since your accident, and yes you did win me an Jean broke up he caused the accident."

Eren smiles "Wow, he'd do something like that Wow, but now your single you want to go out with me instead."

He's grinning and she's speechless but she smiles "Sure, I'll go out with you here's my number call me."

He smiles "Oh, I will you can count on that can I kiss you."

She smiles "Wow your very sure of yourself aren't you."

Eren smirks "Well."

She smiles she stands up and walks up to him and kisses him and he kisses her back. She sits on the side of the bed and kisses him again just then Armin walks in "They had no Pepsi Max, so I got you Pep… he sees them kissing and smiles "I'll leave the can's I'll be outside." They just smile.

Armin's outside the room when Carla walks around the corner "Hey, Armin why aren't you with Eren." Armin smiles "Three's a crowd, Mrs Yeager besides there getting to know each other."

Carla smiles "Really"

She looks through the window and smiles then looks at Armin "Is she the girl he's always talking about well used to talk about."

Armin nods "That's the one."

Carla smiles "They look cute together."


	5. Recovery

**Invisible Part 5 Recovery**

Over the next few days Mikasa, Annie and Krista visit Eren of course Armin's always there also. He's surprised when he sees Krista and Annie but that's OK.

Krista smiles "You really are Hercules no normal human would have survived that."

They all laugh Then Eren smiles "Hercules is a demi god though he's only half human."

Krista smiles "Oh yea."

Annie then chuckles "Plus, Hercules would have just gotten up and carried on like nothing had happened."

Eren smiles "I missed the chance."

They all laugh. Outside the room Carla's talking to Armin "I never knew Eren was a ladies man there all very pretty."

Armin laughs "Yea, they are he's not really a ladies man they all go to college with us but Eren's only got eyes for Mikasa, Krista talked with Eren a lot over the races and well Annie she watched him race in dirt bikes so he impresses her or something like that."

Carla smiles "That leaves the two blondes, for you" Armin blushes and Carla smiles. Armin then rolls his eyes but grins "The small one is gay the other one is scary so I've been told." Carla just chuckles.

Mikasa sits on the bed with Eren then kisses him he's shocked at first but he just smiles "Okey Dokey."

He then kisses her back. Annie smiles "You're not my type, Eren, although if you asked I wouldn't say no, also Krista's gay, guess you're stuck with Mikasa."

Eren smiles "That's all I've ever wanted." Mikasa just smiles and hugs Eren.

Two months later and everyone's in college except Eren and Armin. It's the start of the day when Armin pulls up in his Jaguar. He opens the door and runs around to the passenger side and opens the door, Eren grabs his crutches and pulls himself out of the Jaguar.

Eren leaves his neck brace in the car. Armin sighs "Put on your neck brace Eren, its supposed to help with the pain."

Eren sighs "I hate wearing it, leave it in the car."

Armin sighs they walk to class Eren gets a few welcome back's from some students. He has to sit at the front of the class because of his crutches. During the next two hours he keeps grabbing his neck although he hates wearing the neck brace it does help.

At the end of the second lecture the pain is excruciating, Eren's sitting on a table when Mikasa finds him she kisses him and he kisses her then cuddles her then she sits between his legs resting against Eren.

He has his arms wrapped around her when Levi walks up and sees Eren's face, "What's with the face Eren."

Eren sighs "It's my neck its killing me."

Levi looks at him "Don't you have a neck brace."

Eren sighs "I do but it's in Armin's car I hate wearing it."

Hangi's with Levi she sighs "Eren, I'm the Physio for the college football team that Levi is the coach of and I'm not stupid the neck brace helps sort out your neck yes it sucks wearing them but they work so go and get it"

Eren sighs but Armin smiles "I'll get it." He runs off and quickly comes back.

Hangi asks for it and he passes it to her and she puts it on Eren and he smiles "That's not so bad."

She smiles "You probably had it on to tight Hercules."

Everyone laughs except Levi "I don't get it."

Hangi smiles "You remember Eren's gorgeous Greek God body so who's a Greek God."

Levi smiles "Oh, Hercules who came up with that then one"

They hear a reply behind them "I did" Krista walks up to them all "Hey Hercules."

Eren smiles Hey Mortal Krista."

She giggles Levi rolls his eyes. He looks at Eren "Sorry Eren but I'm afraid your bike it totalled I tried to fix it but too much damage."

Eren sighs "That's OK, Levi I'm alive that's what matters."

Levi smirks "I'd rather you died and the bike lived."

Everyone laughs at that then Mikasa smiles "I'm glad Eren survived."

She kisses him and he kisses her she then smiles "Besides, Eren's worth more than £50,000"

Eren smiles "Hell Yea, I'm worth 500 billion pounds."

Mikasa smiles and kisses him and smiles "A 500 Billion pound kiss."

Everyone smiles except Levi who just rolls his eyes.

Just then Jean walks up he looks at Eren and sighs "Hey, Eren can I talk to you."

Eren looks up "What do you want."

Jean sighs "Look Eren, I'm so sorry for what I did I never meant for that to happen."

Mikasa snarls "But it did happen, and Eren almost died if he wasn't wearing his helmet or if the bike would have hit him he would be dead."

Jean sighs again "I'm sorry, I was an idiot."

Eren sighs "Fine, whatever you can go now."

Jean sighs and leaves then Mikasa just hugs Eren "I'm glad you didn't die."

Eren smiles "Me to."

She smiles and Levi smirks "So, what you going to do when you're all healed up."

Eren smiles "I'm gonna get back on a motorbike and drive that's what."

Hangi smiles "If that's what you want to do then good but don't you dare try it until your all healed up."

Eren salutes her "Understood, I think I'm going to drive around the Nurburgring – Nordschleife track."

Hangi smiles "That's a tricky track you better be fully healed then."

Eren smiles "I've been around it before you wanna ride behind me Mikasa."

She smiles "Oh hell yea, I'll look forward to it."

Eren smiles "I've wanted to be with you since High school."

She smiles "Now you are and I'm going nowhere."

Six months later and Eren's all healed up his leg cast has just been removed and he's happy. He made some new friends Mikasa, Annie, Krista, Connie and Sasha who are his newest friends plus he has Hangi and Levi.

Hangi checks up on him sometimes which is OK. When he leaves the hospital Mikasa is waiting in her new sports BMW Z4 convertible when she sees Eren she jumps out and runs to him and jumps into his arms and he spins her around and kisses her.

He grins "Hey Mikasa the casts off."

She smiles "I see that lets go for a drive."

He smiles "Sure thing your new car or do you just like sitting in people's cars."

She smiles "It's all mine."

He smiles "Let's go."

He carries her back to her car and she climbs into the driver's seat. The drive around town and then go to a theme park and have a lot of fun they end up at Trost Peak watching the sunset it's a place Eren used to go to with Armin and his family.

Mikasa looks at the sunset and smiles "It's so beautiful."

Eren smiles "It is but it pales in comparison to you."

She looks at him and laughs "That's so cheesy."

But she laughs along with Eren she smiles "But Thanks oh Levi's bought you a present after this I'll take you home get Armin and meet us where the last race was."

Eren sighs "There is good and bad memories there."

She smiles "Do you trust me."

Eren smiles "Always" He then kisses her.

Later on Armin drives Eren to the meet in his Jaguar. When Eren gets out everyone cheers, Eren's slightly confused then Mikasa wraps her arms around him from behind "Hey Titan/Hercules/Eren/ Boyfriend."

Eren smiles and spins her around so she's facing him "That's a long name but Hey Beautiful."

She laughs and grabs his hand "Come on." She pulls him along until He sees Levi.

Levi smiles "So, Titan returns good."

He then shouts "Reiner bring it in."

Reiner drags something towards Eren it has a cover over it. Reiner stops in front of Eren. Levi walks over pulls off the cover and it's a motorbike.

He smiles "I couldn't repair your bike so I bought you this with what you saved up from the other races plus the five grand from your last race I also put some money in as did Mikasa, Its fast has no nitrous though."

Eren smiles "That's OK."

Levi then passes him the keys and a helmet "Take it for a test drive."

Eren smiles and does just that. He drives around for a short while then comes back and stops beside Mikasa "Hop On."

She smiles and climbs on behind Eren wrapping her arms around Eren's waist.

A few weeks later they do just what Eren said he'd do he drives around the Nurburgring – Nordschleife track with Mikasa.


End file.
